Thanks for not being there
by nozoelis
Summary: I'm home, I'm sorry it took so long. / HOENNCHAMPIONSHIPPING.


Pensar que había vuelto tras tanto tiempo y el hecho de que me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que me dolía (o eso dicen, que cuando una herida duele es porque se está curando, ojalá se pueda aplicar a mi alma) me mareaba y me hacía sentir que mis piernas estaban hechas de mantequilla. Estando en los brazos de Steven y recorriendo su cara, su pelo y todo lo que mis manos se atrevían a acariciar me di cuenta de lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos; entonces oculté la cara en su pecho y rompí a llorar, pensando en todos los meses que había estado fuera de casa, buscando a Steven por todas las regiones y en que estaba de vuelta, y que no iba a dejarle irse de nuevo (o al menos, no sin mí). Sus manos recorrían despacio mi cabeza, casi con miedo, preguntándose como consolarme o que decirme para que dejara de llorar; y sin embargo, era incapaz de detener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, tal vez intentando borrar los miedos y el daño con el que había aprendido a convivir durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando me calmé un poco le miré y se rió, comentando que tenía una cara horrible tras haber llorado tanto; y yo me reí también porque me prometí que no iba a llorar cuando nos encontrásemos de nuevo, pero ni eso he podido cumplirlo. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a una zona un poco más apartada de la playa, había que atravesar unas piedras para llegar, pero me llevó a una cueva. que irónico volver a estar juntos en un sitio así una vez que ya nos habíamos reencontrado; aún así, me dejé llevar hasta allí. Cuando entramos, no estaba segura de que hacer y le miré para imitarle, pero viendo que estaba dándome la espalda, decidí sentarme apoyándome en una pared. Cerré los ojos, intentando organizar un poco la tempestad de sentimientos que había en mi interior, cuando sentí unos labios pegándose suavemente a los míos. Protesté un poco, pero continué el beso, lo que hizo reír a Steven. Cuando nos separamos -que fue Steven quien detuvo este momento-, me obligué a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo. Me estaba sonriendo, así que bajé la cabeza de nuevo para que no viese cuan sonrojada estaba; pero me cogió de la barbilla con los dedos y me obligó a mirarlo, volviendo a besarme antes de hablar.

-May, lo siento. Quiero que sepas porque me he ido y toda la verdad. Por favor,

Parpadeé, sorprendida, pero asentí levemente. Ambos nos merecíamos esto.

-Gracias -sonrió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando como empezar-, la verdad es que no sé que decir. Es decir, durante todo el tiempo que he estado solo, he pensado una y otra vez como te lo contaría todo y como me prepararía para que me odiases; pero parece que me he quedado en blanco desde el momento en el que te vi llegar. Quizás sea buena manera empezar diciéndote porque huí.

Lo miré en silencio, esperando que acabase.

-Estaba cansado, May, estaba cansado de ser Steven Stone. Tú misma eres Campeona, sabes las responsabilidades que eso significa, las cosas que tienes que sacrificar y las inseguridades que debes ocultar a toda costa. Supongo que me creé un alter ego para protegerme del mundo, Steven Stone, el valiente ex-Campeón de Hoenn y gran coleccionista de piedras -se rió cuando le corregí diciendo que era más apropiado decir "Loco de las piedras"-; vivía en algo prefabricado donde ni siquiera era el protagonista, donde solo tenía que sonreír y seguir el guión. Y entonces apareciste en mi vida, May, con aquella carta; y me salvaste de olvidar quien era de verdad. Me moría de ganas de verte una y otra vez y cualquier encuentro contigo, por mínimo que fuese, me dejaba noches enteras en vela. Supongo que yo también me enamoré de ti, pero al ser una niña, no podía hacer nada; por favor, no te rías, no soy un pedófilo.

Cuando dejé de reírme, y con una mirada de desaprobación, continuó hablando.

-Por eso, cuando se desencadenó el despertar de Kyogre, sentí tanto pánico por perderte que no podía pensar con calma, creando grietas en la fachada que había creado de mí mismo; así que cuando entraste en aquella cueva para enfrentarte con el pokémon legendario, tuve que reprimir las ganas de entrar detrás tuyo (bueno, miento, tuvo que ser Wallace quien me detuvo, porque de haber estado solo habría entrado). Y cuando saliste de la cueva, agotada y llorando, sentí sentimientos contradictorios; pero quiero que sepas que admiro tu fuerza y tu valentía, May, porque nos salvaste a todos.

Sonreí un poco, aunque tenía un desagradable sabor amargo en la boca, recordando el terror que sentí allí dentro y los pensamientos culpables de dejarnos morir ahí dentro.

Y luego me venciste, May. Pero esto ya lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi te besé en la playa? Mi fachada estaba echada a perder cuando eso ocurrió, pero ya no me importaba; por eso, cuando te confesaste, no pude evitar besarte, por el Steven que había estado reprimiendo durante todos estos años. Y efectivamente las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas, porque decidí dejar de ser el Steven que todos esperaban que fuese, pero tampoco tenía el valor de ser yo mismo, no después de haber vivido siempre siendo otro personaje en la obra. Y cuando llegó tu siguiente cumpleaños... mi niña, de verdad que lo siento. Sé que te actué como una persona horrible, pero tenía miedo del poder que ejercías en mí y hasta que punto me habías cambiado. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca me he arrepentido de lo que pasó aquella noche, y que ha sido la experiencia más bonita que he vivido hasta ahora. Gracias, May, por existir; y si, yo también te quiero y te amo y te adoro. Pero necesitaba ordenar mi vida, porque ya no era Steven Stone, ya no era yo; y además necesitaba asegurarme si era lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar el cambio y aceptarte a ti. Por eso desaparecí.

No recuerdo en que punto de su discurso me había puesto a llorar, pero negué con la cabeza y sonreí entre lágrimas.

-Te perdono, Steven, te perdono por ambos. -Ante su mirada, decidí continuar- No sé cuanto tiempo llevas haciéndote daño, pero sé que todavía no lo has superado. Yo también he sufrido mucho, Steven, pero quiero que sepas que perdono tus pecados y los míos. No me arrepiento de haber salido ahí fuera, sin saber ni siquiera donde estaba, solo para encontrar tu rostro entre el de la multitud. Supongo que en eso consiste el amor, encontrar a alguien cuyos pecados y demonios sean similares a los nuestros para poder reconstruirnos mutuamente. Y si no es así, quiero aprender que significa amar, pero lo quiero hacer contigo. Me alegro mucho que me hayas confesado esto, Steven, porque sé que no ha debido ser fácil para ti. Gracias.

Me miró tan esperanzado que se me encogió un poquito el corazón. Me acerqué a él, y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, lo besé con cuidado, temiendo que fuese a romperse de un momento a otro. Me besó también, y noté sus lágrimas unirse a las mías; así que cuando dimos fin a este beso, nos sentamos juntos, llorando en silencio y murmurándonos palabras bonitas entre sollozo y sollozo. Yo también sabía lo que era vivir en algo tan... artificial, que dolía llamarlo "vida", después de todo, ¿no era la heroína de Hoenn?

Cuando nos calmamos, le di un suave apretón de manos y salimos de allí. Estaba atardeciendo, así que conseguí arrastrar a Steven hasta mi casa, consciente de que mis padres no estarían. Ahora, más animado, me ayudó a preparar algo para tomar mientras estábamos allí (aunque estuvimos más tiempo acariciándonos como niños curiosos y besándonos que haciendo propias labores de cocina), así que cuando conseguimos preparar algo, subimos a mi habitación. Steven se sentó en mi cama, aunque no tardó mucho en levantarse y mirar alrededor de la sala. La verdad es que no había cambiado nada desde que era pequeña, seguía teniendo todos los peluches de Pokémon que me regaló mi padre por mis cumpleaños y diferentes dibujos que hice de cría pegados por la pared, arrancando sonrisas continuas en la cara de Steven; cuando se acercó a mi escritorio, se percató de las fotografías. Con mis padres, con Brendan, con mi primer Pokémon inicial... y con él. Me sonrojé cuando la vio, pero no hice ningún comentario. La sacó mi madre cuando gané la Liga Pokémon, y el único motivo por el que decidí guardar esa fue porque Steven me miraba a mí en vez de a la cámara, y eso me hacía sentir especialmente importante. Así que me tumbé en la cama, esperando a que Steven diese por finalizada su excursión por mi habitación y comenzásemos a comer, pero apenas tardé en sentir un peso sobre mi cuerpo, riéndome de lo poco que había tardado Steven en acabar su visita, pero no me quejé cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos y mucho menos cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender de mi cara al resto de mi cuerpo. Sus manos, expertas, no tardaron en quitarme la camiseta, y poco después fue el sujetador quien quedó tirado por el suelo; y casi sin que me diese tiempo a reaccionar, ya le estaba brindando toda su atención a mis pechos, succionando y mordiendo suavemente mis pezones. Cuando pareció darse por satisfecho, siguió descendiendo por mi estómago y cuando llegó a su meta final, me quitó con cuidado los pantalones y lo que me restaba de ropa interior, para hacer acto seguido lo mismo con su ropa. Cuando estábamos ambos desnudos, me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que nos sentíamos, como si pudiésemos ver las grietas del alma del otro, pero mientras Steven me juraba una y otra vez lo preciosa que era, yo le susurraba lo feliz que era de amarle. Entre beso y beso, introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome temblar; y poco después se unió uno segundo. Jadeé según aumentaba la velocidad, y vergonzosamente grité su nombre cuando llegué al orgasmo. Cuando se llevó los dedos a los labios fue cuando no pude soportarlo más y me tapé la cara con la almohada, arrancándole una carcajada. Sin embargo, cuando me quitó lo único que me permitía ocultarme, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se introdujo totalmente en mí, haciendo que un pequeño gemido escapase de lo más profundo de mi garganta. [...]

Cuando terminamos, me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me tumbé cerca suyo, temiendo que todo esto hubiese sido un sueño (uno de los más bonitos que he tenido nunca, la verdad) y que volviese a desaparecer. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, dibujándome letras y cositas en la espalda con los dedos, y dándome ocasionalmente pequeños besitos en la cabeza. Acabamos duchándonos juntos de nuevo y después vimos una película (bastante cutre, la verdad) en el salón de mi casa. En todo momento, Steven se negó a soltarme la mano, y yo le daba pequeños apretones, para hacerle saber que seguía aquí, y que ninguno de los dos tendría que salir de nuevo a un mundo desconocido a encontrarse el uno al otro (o incluso a uno mismo). Mientras me iba quedando dormida sobre su pecho, acurrucados en el sofá, fui consciente de que toda mi vida he estado buscando a Steven, bien fuese en esta región o en cualquier otra; y si existe la reencarnación, estoy segura de que lo he estado buscando en todas aquellas en las que haya vivido. Después de todo, las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse.

* * *

[ _hOLI HOLI HOLII vale esto ya sería la tercera y hasta ahora última parte de esto xDDD sería una continuación para ambos fanfics anteriores, porque básicamente los dos se han reunido ya y blablabla (?) y bueno no mucho más jsjkssjs un poquito de lemon pal cuerpo (?) las reviews son más que bienvenidas ; w ;_ ]


End file.
